ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jeffreyseattle
Welcome ^_^ Hello, I'm Honeyrose34, one of the two people mentioned on the automatic message above this ^^. You can call me Honey :) I am co-admin of the Wiki. The second one is Blood. He and I are almost always around to help out. If one of us aren't on, the other probably is. If neither of us are on, feel free to contact one of our other admins. (Birdpaw and Leopardclawxx) This Wiki is very welcoming and helpful so we hope you stick around. :D See you around. I am sick with writing fever :P 19:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm Ducksplash, one of the older users around here, but feel free to call me Duck or Ducksauce. I don't write too much anymore, but you'll see me around, mostly in chat. This wiki is an amazing place with amazing people in it, so I encourage you to stay. Thanks for joining! 8D -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:14, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello I too am going to spam your talk :D So anyway, I'm Bloody, the Founder. You can write pretty much everything here, but before you edit again, please read the Rules and the Policies pages. Anyway, you need to add one more category on your story, and you'll be fine :D Anyway, you have messages above to read, so bai! :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:22, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Do you know how to do tabs? Cause you could do each chapter as a sub-page, and then put them in tabs on the main page... if that makes any sense xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm feeling extreamly gay... like I need high heels and lipstick']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'And now I'm planning on how to re-create the Marry The Night music video']] 15:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I can start it out for you if you want on the page. If I put the codes on here, it would actually show the codes, it'll do the tab thing itself.[[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm feeling extreamly gay... like I need high heels and lipstick']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'And now I'm planning on how to re-create the Marry The Night music video']] 15:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I did the tab thing. When you want to edit a chapter, go to it's sub-page. If you want to add another chapter, follow what I've done on source mode, and you make a sub-page. The sub-pages a Clato/BLANK. I did Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. When three comes, in source mode, you add this: Clato/Chapter 3|Chapter 3 and then leave a blank line above the Do you get it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm feeling extreamly gay... like I need high heels and lipstick']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'And now I'm planning on how to re-create the Marry The Night music video']] 18:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot! :) Jeffreyseattle (talk) 01:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes that's just what happens. If you click the preview button, it won't happen again, and, when the edit conflict notice comes up, there is a section where you can add it what you were originally writing. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I am now 16']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'as of 6:23pm 16/4/13']] 19:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, and please don't forget your signature. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I am now 16']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'as of 6:23pm 16/4/13']] 01:11, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Collab Hey! Would you want to do a collaboration? We aren't judging specific types of stories, and there isn't any judgement at all, the community is voting on which one they think deserves it most. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 23:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Warning [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 02:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC)